nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tolee
Tolee is one of the main characters of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. He is voiced by Khamani Griffin. Basic Information Tolee is a gray Koala who loves pandas and fruit (especially apples, bananas, and pineapples). He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much, but he never lets that stop him from having a great time with his friends. Kai-Lan and her friends can always rely on him for good ideas. Tolee also has a stuffed panda he affectionately named Pandy, and Tolee loves Pandy so much he cannot imagine being without him. He is the vocalist in Kai-Lan's music group. Role in Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures In the show's fan-made spin-off Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, he takes the role as the king of China. Even thought he may be the king, there's always something that'll take him to a whole new level. Appearance Tolee is a gray koala bear who has red hooded shirt with a panda on it. He has black eyes with white pupils and a black nose. He also wears panda slippers. He has pink cheeks. Quotes *"哎呀!!" (when something wrong happens) *"看! 一隻熊猫!" *"Kai-Lan, we have a big problem." *"謝謝, Ye-Ye." *"謝謝, Kai-Lan." *"謝謝, Lulu." *"你好, Kai-Lan." *"你好, Hoho." *"你好, Lulu." *"Hey, wait for me!" *"Wait for me!" *"Okay, wait for me! 我來了!" *"我下來了!" *"That's me!" *"Go, Tolee! Go, Tolee! Go, Tolee!" *(laughs) "Not again!" *"我叫 Tolee." *"Kai-Lan, why did Rintoo do that?" *"Kai-Lan, we can't have our parade without Rintoo. Why did he stomp away?" *"Whoa. I've never seen Kai-Lan so sad." *"Kai-Lan, why are Rintoo and Hoho running?" *"We're gonna have to run pretty fast." *"Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, can we say it in Chinese?" *"Cool!" *"Whee!" *"我的拖鞋!" *"看." *"袜子." *"帽子." *"枕頭." *"和短褲." *"我還有毯子." *"睡袋." *"拖鞋. 拖鞋." *"這麼多蟲子." Trivia *Tolee's voice actor, Khamani Griffin, has played characters such as Ben Hinton in Daddy Day Care, Marcus in The Little Engine That Could, Caleb in Rise of the Guardians, Prince Khalid in Sofia the First, and Cal Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Gallery Mad tolee.png|Tolee is mad. Tolee Ballooning.jpg|Tolee flying with a balloon in his hand. Tolee Swimsuit.png|Tolee in his bathing suit '' Beach Day Tolee Bathtub.png|Tolee in his bathtub, from Tolee's Rhyme Time. Fdf7626fa3294419d4a04e1f99c18af7.jpg|Tolee's swimsuit as seen in '' Rintoo Makes a Splash King Tolee.jpg|Tolee dressed as a king in the fan-made spin-off ''Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures King Tolee - Journey To Monkey King Castle.png|Tolee in the "Monkey King" costume in the episode, Journey To Monkey King Castle Tolee-wallpaper.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper, made by caesar213 Tolee.png|Tolee Screenshot (12027).png|Tolee was sad because he couldn't play with his friends.|link=Tolee crying Screenshot (12050).png|Tolee was also very sad because he missed Pandy.|link=Tolee crying again Screenshot (13797).png|Tolee has won a medal for straightest dinosaur egg rolling.|link=Tolee's medal Tolee Sanrio style.png|Tolee in the art style of Adventures of the Little Koala Tolee soprts clothes.PNG|Tolee's sports clothes Screenshot (65891).png|Tolee in the promo where the singers are singing about him and Hoho.|link=Tolee Screenshot (41131).png|Tolee in the DVD trailer for Super Special Days. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Males